


a blessing

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Blessing, Blood and Gore, M/M, Short, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would be pleased getting his soul; it was powerful, and would be delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't know. I found myself... interested in this couple, and had to write something...  
> And this is just something short; a drabble with no thought put behind it..

Shoukera stabbed his cross through Akifusa's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. The young onmyouji coughed up blood, sputtering to get back his breath. Shoukera was pleased. This boy was strong, and Hagoromo Gitsune-sama would like his ikigumo. But first, he had to kill him.  
But lord. He was a stubborn one, refusing to give up.  
"You will be sacrificed to our new Lord, why won't you just die and let me take your heart?" Shoukera frowned, stabbing the cross deeper, piercing the shoulder completely. Akifusa let out a pained shout, and tears started to fall from his eyes; both out of pain and out of frustration. "I don't- I don't have any plans of dying...before I can make up to.. what you made me do to my f—family.." he gritted out, coughing up even more blood. He spat, and blood splattered across the ground, his clothes, and hit Shoukera as well.  
The youkai scowled deeper, and he pulled out the cross with a simple motion. Akifusa's body convulsed, and he screamed when Shoukera shoved it into his other shoulder. "For Mother Mary, and for our Lord, you will." he said, leaning close and letting his breath mingle with Akifusa's. His warm breath hit against the blood-soaked skin, and he clasped his hands together, looking the onmyouji right in the eye; one of Akifusa's were so swollen that it was impossible for him to open it. "Kami no goukago wo." he murmured, and pressed a soft kiss of blessing to Akifusa's lips. For Hagoromo Gitsune-sama to have a pleasant meal, to give birth to a healthy Nue and for the Nura-gumi to die, bless the precious boys soul, because it would make it so much more delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Kami no Goukago wo (神の御加護を) is basically a blessing.


End file.
